Talk:Piglet
it is enough to wear max reflection prespic set and piglets will not attack you. But now it is almost a month island is infested wiht piglet leather farmers, treyre on 24/7 and there 8 of them so now it is hard to get any target on decent map. :My experience was that level 20 piglets still tried to attack with full prespic set so 1 more item was needed to make them completely stop attacking. But yes, the area has now more players then piglets and its difficult to find piglets to fight to--Fogleg 16:06, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ::well now it is enough to wear full set with perfect ring and belt. even lvl 20 dont attack you(so one more free slot for +wis item). ::November 5. Perfect prespic ring and belt, even the level 16 still attack. Used full prespic with parts of robber. :::As the last update was made, many monsters that did not attack with perfect reflections on prespic set, now they do.--Cizagna (Talk) 16:16, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I dont think this is the reason. Actually the piglets got critical hit in last update plus their attack was increased so they now attack you hoping they get critical hit. With high enough damage reduction they do not attack you now either. You just need more magic reduction items. - Fogleg 16:53, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Archived here until it can be proven: Experience The exp drops were from my level 41 Feca that has 0 base wisdom and I took off all of his wisdom equipment. I have no way of knowing for sure if those are the actual numbers. **Since this was from a level 41 character, the values are probably low** *Edit* I did this with a 34 xelor with 36 wisdom and got 7036 experience... I think the base xp is somewhere between 5000xp-7000xp depending on your level and the total level of the group *Edit* if you use a prespic set refelc 13, 7 magic reduction crakler amulet and a 3 magic reduction mush ring they don't even atck you Also I've seen Piglets hit up to 40 in attacks as in NOT CRITICAL HIT a level 16 can hit 40. Note of relocation Inside the cave -3,-6 there's a pole with a note on it which reads out: --GroundZzero (Talk) 19:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Drop rate for Ivory I have serious doubts about the change that was made to the drop rate for Ivory on 2 Feb 2007 by 201.79.102.207. I have known many people to go hunting for Ivory and never get drops without a full group. Also, the official beastiary on the Dofus community site lists it as 1% drop that requires approximately 8 people http://community.dofus.com/mmorpg-game/monsters/search.html?se=piglet here. Is there anyone here that isn't an IP address that can verify this?--TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 03:08, 8 June 2007 (UTC) : As I'm inclined to believe the community site over an anonymous edit, I'll change it back to 800. If anyone has more reliable knowledge of a lower pp lock, please update. //PeetTM 09:32, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Note: I dont want to mess with the droprate, but Ivory did drop for me yesterday from a Piglet, I have 113 prospecting. So the 800 seems quite off.. Sekasi 12:52, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :That 800 is gotten from community site is weird that Ivory drop for you in a single/alone fight with just 113pp --Cizagna (Talk) 14:55, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lots of things drop for people who have prospecting that says they shouldn't. I have gotten mush mush sporm with 2 f2ps, so I think that most of the time you need to have enough prospecting, but the rest of the time you just need to get really lucky. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 10:24, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::Episode Servers manages different rules for f2p people and in P2P servers f2p can't fight where piglets --Cizagna (Talk) 20:54, 9 March 2008 (UTC) increased Critical Fail and hit? Im training on some piglets and they seem to critical fail and critical hit more often. Im now getting used to 2-3 piglets all critical failing or hitting on one round Piglet Ears prospection lock. I dropped Piglet Ear on my own with 136 prospection, as for the frequency 0.01% at the maximum? Definitely easier to drop with more players. -- (talk) 03:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :About 136 prospecting, did you complete any challenges? That affects your prospecting. And Piglet Ears have an 18% drop rate. What do you mean by 0.01? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hickory Tree (bow) I got a Hickory Tree bow with 419 prospecting and doing scantacy(180%). There was only me fighting, so, I hope this can help you find the minimum PP for dropping one!